A Broken Hearted Fairytale
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: Sometimes our broken hearts lead us to our next happy ending. A JR one shot


**Author: Kayla  
Title: A Broken Hearted Fairytale  
Summary:Sometimes our broken hearts lead us to our next happy ending.  
Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters**

* * *

The young girl's body shook as the sobs consumed her. She pulled her knees tighter into her chest as she rocked back and forth on the worn pavement. One single word rested on her lips. Regret.

She brought a hand up to her face to wipe away some of the tears. She soon realized that it was useless. The tears continued to cascade down her cheeks and moisten her jeans. Her head fell to her arms as her red hair created a cover for her face.

She hadn't meant for everything to end this way. God, she would do anything to go back in time and fix what she had lost. She'd loved a guy...an amazingly sweet and kind guy…probably one of the few nice ones left in the world.

Unfortunately, other material things had shadowed that sweet love. Greed. Desire. Want. Her selfishness eventually led to the end of the relationship. It led to the end of her future with the guy that she knew could make her happy.

She'd blown it again. Just like every possible relationship she'd been the one to screw everything up. She was the one who had wanted greater than perfect. She'd wanted amazing, perfect and heavenly all wrapped into one. What she had ended up with was a door slam to the face, a harsh taste of reality and a large helping of heartbreak…some kind of perfect.

Now she was left sitting on a slab of concrete listening to the wind move the bay behind her. It was so peaceful, beautiful and serene. It was everything she wasn't at the moment.

She knew that if she felt like hell then her appearance must have been worse. She'd been out here for an hour and her tears showed no sign of stopping or even slowing down. Yea, she'd found perfect. She let out a choked sob at how untrue her thought was.

* * *

The shaggy haired boy walked with his head down and his black converse sneakers dragging on the sidewalk. He'd come back to the small town for the girl he'd left behind. As fate would have it, she'd moved on. It wasn't like he hadn't expected that. He had been the one to tell her to, but it didn't make his heart hurt any less.

The guy she found had been a rock star. He had the hair, the jewelry and of course the style. Plus he had one huge ego and an inferiority complex. Mr. Rockstar was everything he wasn't, but maybe that's the reason she'd gone for him.

He continued to walk until he'd reached the bayside court. This place had always been a vent for his friends when the world got to hard, so it was no surprise to him that his heart had led him here.

He wasn't alone though. A girl, probably his age sat behind the poorly painted free throw line sobbing. His best instinct told him to give her space, but his feet had other ideas. Soon he found himself sitting next to her and tapping her left shoulder.

She looked up quickly with a 'deer caught in the headlights' expression on her face. " I didn't mean to scare you. I can…I'll leave."

He started to push himself up until he saw the small, tight grin on her face. "No, it's fine. It's a public court after all."

"Yea." For a long time neither one spoke. They just sat facing the water and diving deeper into their thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She turned to face him. "I…I just…I."

He noticed her awkwardness and quickly changed the subject. "So have you heard the news?" She gave him a puzzled look. "Misery loves company and we're prime targets." The girl chuckled and nodded. "I'm Jake."

"Rachel."

"So Rachel, what are you doing out here crying without someone to lean on."

The red head began to study the bottom of her sneaker. "I…I messed up. I hurt someone that I love…thought I loved." He nodded sympathetically. "So what's your story?"

"The girl I loved and left behind has finally moved on. And the truth is…I didn't want her to."

"We really have some romance issues." Her face held a glimmer of amusement.

"What becomes of the broken hearted." He stood up and dusted off his jeans. Then he offered her his hand. She gladly took it and then stood in front of him.

"So, how about coffee?" She smiled and then glanced at the silver watch dangling from her wrist.

"Crap." He looked at her with concern. "I have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh." He couldn't help but let the disappointment filter on his face.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Frowning he handed her the black flip and watched with interest as she punched in keys. "You now have my number. Call me anytime and remember you owe me a coffee." She then walked closer and gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She gave him one last wave before moving towards her SUV.

Jake stood frozen with a goofy grin on his face. Without even realizing it his fingers grazed the place where her lips had touched.

* * *

Rachel sat in the quaint waiting room thinking about Jake and the rivercourt experience. He'd been so sweet and when she'd sat with him for those ten minutes she had felt her problems disappear. She had forgotten all those painful memories. For just ten minutes she'd been able to escape her reality. Then as quickly as it had come it was gone and the curtain had been raised up as real life came calling.

An older woman dressed in light blue scrubs broke her from her thoughts. "Ms. Gatina? Your test results are ready."

Rachel nodded solemnly and stood. This would decide her future…her life hung in the balance. She was led to a room with no windows or color on the walls. Even that was an understatement. It could be the poster for dull hospital rooms.

She listened numbly as the woman told her that the doctor would be with her soon. For six minutes she sat in a hard, plastic chair listening to a bittersweet song about love. When the last verse began to play she let the tears finally fall from her eyes and let her lips form the words.

"Heaven's not a place that you go when you die it's that moment in life when you touch her and you feel alive. So live for the moment and take this advice, live by every word. Love's completely real, so forget anything that you have heard and live for the moment now."

As the music faded away the doctor finally entered. She gave her a sympathetic look as she saw her tears. Rachel decided not to let her know the real reason as to why she was crying.

"Well, Rachel, I have some news that'll hopefully make you feel better. You aren't pregnant.

For the first time in days she could honestly say that she was relieved. She quickly thanked the doctor, paid and then left with a smile on her face.

* * *

Jake walked into Karen's café. It was the one place that had been a fixture in his most pleasant dreams. As soon as he'd gotten to Tree Hill, he'd gone to see the woman that had once given him work.

She'd been more than happy to employ him and since Peyton was out of the question…he'd turned to Haley to watch Jenny.

She'd been overly thrilled and from what he'd seen so far, the young bride was definitely the motherly type. Coming back to Tree Hill had been much harder than he expected. Not everyone had welcomed him with open arms and the town still held its infamous reputation for never having kept secrets. When people had asked him how he'd actually managed to come back he'd given them the short version. Nikki had died in a car accident and her parents had given up claim to Jenny.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small tug on his leg. His little girl had her fist clenched around the fabric of his jeans and held an innocent smile on her face. "Jenny, babe, where's Haley?" At that moment the young woman came running up.

"Sorry Jake. She got away from me…was just too excited to see her daddy." Haley said as she ruffled the three-year-old girl's hair.

"Auntie Haley!"

"Yes princess?"

"Can we tell Daddy about the ice cream we ate now?"

A guilty look appeared on Haley's face as he gave her a look that said 'what are you doing to my poor daughter.' Haley shot him a smile before grabbing the girl by her middle and moving towards the door.

"Well, Mr. Mom, we're going to go to the park while you get to work."

"Bye Hales. Bye Jen." He gave her a wave and then set about his shift.

* * *

Rachel walked into the homey café and went to sit at the bar. She rested her hand on her palm as she waited for someone to help her. Before long, she was greeted by the same guy from the Rivercourt.

He kept his head down as he took he pulled out a notepad. "What can I get you?"

"I'm claiming an I owe you," Her voice came out with more confidence than she'd had in a long time.

Jake looked up and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey. So that coffee," She grinned widely as he poured her a cup and then pointed to the many pastries. "Um, how about a conversation?"

Jake glanced over at the clock on the front wall. "My break's in five. How about then?" She nodded and gave him a sweet smile.

* * *

Six minutes later they were sitting at a booth talking about anything and everything that happened to come up.

"So you have a daughter?"

"Yea," He replied softly unsure of how she'd feel about it.

"That's awesome."

"Wait. That doesn't bother you?"

A confused look covered her face. "Why would it? You're not ashamed of her right?" He quickly shook her head no. "Then why should I? Plus, if she is anything like her dad then I'd love to meet her."

Jake could do nothing but grin. This girl was perfect. She was everything he'd wanted and so much more

Rachel looked into his eyes and saw something that'd she'd never seen in any guy before. His eyes held things that she never thought would be given to her. She saw hope and perfection. She saw her future.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

Music began to play as a three-year-old boy with a pillow of rings came out. He sat on a front pew before being met by stern whispers of "Michael Keith Scott!" from his middle aged mother as she rushed him towards the front altar. He instead ran for his older brother begging for the blonde to pick him up. This action then led to Nathan snickering and getting a kick in the shin from Lucas. One look from Jake silenced all three of the boys.

A little girl no more than seven entered after him. She held a basket of flowers in her hands as she tossed them from side to side in pure delight. Her father looked on proudly from the front of the church.

The bridesmaids then streamed in one by one and took their places. Finally the famous march began to play and his bride appeared. The congregation stood as she maid her way to the altar. Once she had the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today…" The wedding continued on as the words blurred together. All Jake could do was smile goofily and pray that he spoke at the right times. He saw Rachel take a deep breath and he knew that the vows had come.

"Jake, you have been here for me more in these four years than anyone has ever been before. I remember that day in the park. We were both so heart broken…after we met you couldn't stop smiling." She paused and laughed to herself. "You made me fall in love and realize that I can have happiness. You…you are my happiness and you gave me my life back. Now I'm ready to share that life with you and become your wife."

Jake gave her a smile and then took his turn. "Rachel, I've watched you change and become the person that I see now. I've watched you struggle and fall apart but most of all I've watched you love. I see you love me…my daughter…our friends and family…I see your kind heart. I now believe in those fairytales that we always read to Jenny. You are the princess and I pray that I'm your prince. And ten…hell," He blushed as he came to realize that he was in a church. "sorry…hec twenty years later I'll be saying the same thing to you that I'm about to say now. I'll always be by your side…forever loving you. You are my princess, my angel, my soul mate and soon to be my wife.

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes as the ceremony continued and soon ended. At the preacher's words they met each other lips in a passionate kiss.

They could've stayed in that moment forever until the heard a small voice utter one stretched out word. "Ewwww!" They turned and saw Michael in Lucas' arms. His mouth was covered and Lucas was shaking his head guiltily. Behind him Nathan was struggling not to laugh and in the audience Karen was covering her face with her hand.

They had to laugh then. This was their life and their family. It was their perfection and their dreams. It was their happy ending and their very own fairytale.

**I hope you enjoyed. This is my first experience with the couple of Rachel and Jake both by reading and writing. So I'm excited. Please Review!**


End file.
